


Closing Time

by grungefanfiction



Category: Alice in Chains, Nirvana (Band), Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungefanfiction/pseuds/grungefanfiction
Summary: Jane works at a record store with grunge inspired musicians whose plans are to make it big.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE** _

Jane's POV :

Jane usually went through the employee door in the back, but today she was 45 minutes late to work and was suffering from a hangover. She was going to call off work, hoping Tobi or Susan would take her place but she knew they wouldn't want to take the shift leads shift, working 6am to 10pm. Jane was basically a manager there, just one shy filled coffee up to Joe (her boss), away from getting the title, but she wasn't sure if she would actually like to continue working there from a year now. She's been working there on and off since she was 15, she didn't see herself running around 9 years from now at 23, trying to keep the place afloat as her boss stayed in the back of the store yelling at his son over the phone, trying to keep the place running. 

"Good morning, good morning." She greeted her coworker Kurt who was sweeping the floors. "Jane, you're late." Kurt looked at the watch on his wrist that Jane had a hard time wondering how he could even afford it, and knowing him, knowing what time it was would have made him depressed. "And you're surprisingly early." Jane rolled her eyes in a joking matter and threw her jacket on the check out table. "Who's on schedule today?" Jane asked as she took the light yellow, white, and light blue flannel she had on. "Chris, Eddie, Tobi and I think Layne. Layne's in the back right now." Kurt told one of his dear friends. "I'm surprised you made it before opening-" Kurt leaned against the check out table.

"Yeah yeah I'm the responsible one after all." Jane opened the cash register and counted the money twice. She counted the money twice in orders from her boss, Joe, but in reality today she counted twice because she couldn't tell if she skipped a 20 dollar bill, or two. "You said Layne's in the back right?" Jane wrote the amount of money she counted on a piece of paper that laid on the clipboard that had various stickers of her coworkers bands slapped on it.

Kurt shook his head and went about sweeping by the entrance door. Jane was surprised at how much Kurt had picked up the place, the store had opened in 25 minutes and no one else was to be seen besides hungover Jane, Kurt, and Layne; but it was pretty typical for everyone to waltz in late.

Jane pushed by the big red doors in the back that lead to the staff lounge. The staff lounge was her favorite place in the whole store. The whole store was like straight out of a movie, but the staff lounge had everything you could think of. In the corner was a tucked away kitchen, _with_ , a door-- it had two coffee pots in there and everyone's favorite mugs. Everyone's morning routine had shifted from her making the coffee, Joe yelling in the back or stressed over something related to the store, Tobi and Susan using the M&M method of seeing who would pick the music out and whatever boy got the matching M&M that day got to play a song they liked, Kurt usually stemmed to his demos to try to boost them, but Susan, Tobi, and Jane stemmed towards some female lead singer rock band- the rest of the boys usually played heavy metal or classic rock, but Layne played pretty much any genre. It was nice. 

Beside the kitchen was a huge rack for the employees bags and jackets, which Jane shoved the jacket and flannel she was wearing that day into- and beside it laid a coat rack that had their badges and time cards. Jane quickly clocked in then put her badge around her neck which displayed her name and the stores logo.

Right in front of the rack, laid a couch and Kurt's art everywhere, alongside a table and tv with Layne's video game stations laid out everywhere. In the back there was a graffitied small bathroom, that all the girls hated besides Tobi, she adored it. 

"Hey Layney." Jane threw the nickname she used for Layne at him as he face softened into a large smile. She adored Layne, he was like a little brother in a way. "Morning Jane, you look like shit." He laughed as he didn't even look up from his game, "Coffee's on the table for you." He pointed at her favorite mug, a Soundgarden inspired one that her crush, Chris had made for her. 

Chris and Jane had had a steady relationship until Jane ruined it by wanting something more, something more that Chris didn't want at the time, but she couldn't stay mad at him- they where 16 at the time, they're now 23 with two separate lives- besides, Chris was seeing Susan anyways. 

"Thanks. Hey, aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Jane asked Layne as she took a sip of the delicious coffee her friend had made her. "Weren't you supposed to be here-" Layne looked towards the clock on the wall, "50 minutes ago?" He paused the game he was playing and stood up, limping for a second at the quick jump he made. 

Jane eyed him with angry eyes and threw the clipboard at him that she had been holding the whole time. "Get out there and work, when's everyone else coming in?" She asked him as she made a mental note in her head about who was going to be on shift today and for how long.

"Well i'm on from 6 to 3, Chris is on from 10 to 11, Kurt is on from 6:30 to 4, Eddie is 4 to 12, and Tobi has the same hours as Chris. Also, Susan called off today, she was supposed to work with Chris but they split last night." Layne began to scratched his chin as it was too much to remember.

"Jesus." Jane's eyes widen, "What went wrong?" She asked. Layne shrugged his shoulders, "You know how Susan is, she's been begging Chris with finding an actual job besides the record store, you know something to fall back on- well, that's what i heard but you know they've been going strong for like- 6 years, they probably just grew apart. It was super dramatic though." Layne told Jane as he walked towards the front of the store to begin his shift. 

Moving the information that Jane has just gotten hit with, she decided to work in the back today, sorting out inventory and restocking all the records out front, she might even do cashier when she feels ready to, but she knew she wouldn't be any sorts of prepared, she bit her tongue and began counting all the records in the back, with Chris on her mind the whole time. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

Jane went throughout her shift stocking new arrivals and writing down whatever appeared to be missing which wasn't anything besides pins that where placed in the front that ranged from a dollar to three, so she had moved the dish of pins to the front of the cashier, and told Layne who was working cashier, to not give free hand outs. Jane being the shift lead retailed two things, being everyone's older sister, and constantly getting dished on by Joe if anything went south.

Around 10, Chris and Tobi came into work. Tobi had just shaved her head and had gotten a new tattoo that was wrapped in a pink bandage, she showed it off to Layne and her boyfriend Kurt as costumers waited to be checked out. "Tobi- there's costumers right in front of you.'" Jane reminded her, who went right back to work. Chris was restocking vinyl's upstairs. He was alone, so Jane thought it was a perfect time to go up there and ask if he was okay.

Jane placed her clipboard on the clerk out desk and walked upstairs to the classical section and approached Chris who was wearing baggy brown cargo shorts, despite the 45 degree spring weather, but Jane shouldn't be complaining seeing she was wearing a skirt today. "Hey Chris." Jane approached the taller man, who's head shot back at her the minute she spoke up. "Hey Jane how's it hanging?" He asked, "Heard you hosted a killer party last night why wasn't I invited?" Chris aimlessly threw out flirtatious lines like that that threw Jane off her end game. "Maybe because I didn't want to see you downing 20 cups of coffee throughout your shift." Jane leaned against the railing then crossed her arms.

"Well you'd be in luck, you'd only get to watch me drink 15 cups of coffee." He threw a laugh out, but Jane knowing Chris- she knew he only did that because he threw them around at anyone no matter the topic. "And why's that?" Jane threw herself off the railing and began slowly approaching him. "Because you leave an hour before me- I'd have to consume two times more coffee when you leaving seeing how I wouldn't know how'd I'd deal." His lips turned into an upright smirk that plastered a huge smile on Jane's face.

Jane rolled her eyes playfully then hit Chris hard in his stomach as a joke, "God is that the best you could do, Cornell?!" She rolled her eyes again playfully then leaned against the rack he was refilling, making sure to push the lock of hair that fell in front of her face behind her ear, then she crossed her arms. It was quiet for a moment but Chris had a huge smile on his face, "It's not the best I could do." He laughed. 

Jane at this point was confused, "Meaning?" She raised an eyebrow up to him and the smile fell off his face. "Go out on a date with me, c'mon how bad could it be?" Chris asked her. Jane's eyes went wide, "Do you think that's a good idea seeing the circumstances you're currently in?" She flew herself off the rack. "What are you talking about?" He stopped restocking the vinyl's and gave Jane a concerning look. "Susan and you just broke up am I correct?" Jane began to grow frustrated and she had no clue why. 

Chris rolled his eyes. "Layne of course-" He sighed, "-It's not biggie, people split all the time" He shrugged his shoulders and looked to the left. "You don't get it, she's hated me from the beginning because of you and I, and she'll hate me if she finds out about this date that could potentially lead us to something else." Jane angrily sighed and she reconciled how much Susan had hated her for all those years. "Jane-" Chris scoffed and his lips curled up into a small laugh that Jane couldn't tell if it was from pity or if he generally thought the conversation they where having was pathetic, "It's not that serious, seriously, girls like Susan hate you because they're jealous, who cares if she has a problem it's just one small date." Chris put his arms up in defense.   
  


"What about our past?" Jane asked. "What about our past?-" Jane could tell that Chris was beginning to grow aggravated, "Janey-" He used the nickname he named her, "-We dated when we where kids-" He walked closer to her then placed his hands on her arms, staring into her eyes, shaking her ever so lightly, "If you hadn't noticed, I've changed from then, it's either a yes or no, sweetheart."

Jane couldn't help but smile from the fact he began shaking her like a mad-man, "How about an 'I'll think about it'?" She giggled, "Perfect with me." He backed away and watched her as she walked downstairs. 

"So what's the gist?" Kurt asked Jane. "Gist? Of what?" She was confused as she stole a couple M&M's from Layne's hands. "Did he ask you out or not?" Kurt asked, making Layne choke on the M&M he threw in his mouth. "Yeah, so?" Jane stared at her two friends with curious glimpse in her eyes. "Aw man!" Kurt sighed loud, "Told you man, you owe me 5 bucks!" Layne smiled brightly, as he extended his hand out, waiting for Kurt to pull the money out of his pocket. 

Jane's face heated up with embarrassment, "What's going on over here?" Tobi wrapped her arms around her pretended to be sad boyfriend, as she stared over at Layne who was laughing out of delight from the extra 5 bucks he scored. "We bet on Chris asking Jane out, I won." Layne showed off the five bucks, and Tobi turned to Kurt and started laughing. "Do none of you work here?!" Jane rolled her eyes in annoyance and proceeded to go in the back to continue working. 


End file.
